Percy VS Polybotes
by A Summer Rose
Summary: In The Lost Hero, Jason lists a bunch of his titles to intimidate Porphyrion. Imagine if Percy did that... especially since he's done a lot more that we know of. I couldn't help writing this although I'm not a great writer. So read it if you want... your choice! P.S. I don't own Percy Jackson or any other characters by Rick Riordan
Percy faced Polybotes with Riptide drawn, Hazel and Frank at his side. Around him, the other Romans were fighting the army of monsters with renewed vigor at the sight of their eagle. But it wasn't enough. Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary were helping too, but Percy knew the Romans would be overwhelmed soon.

"Let me handle Polybotes. You guys go help!" Percy ordered. Hazel and Frank both protested but eventually gave in and ran off to help.

"Handle me?" Polybotes roared. "You are not worthy to even fight me! Who are you to challenge me? What have you done? I am the son of Gaea and Tartarus! I am of the earth and the eternal pit of darkness itself! I am the bane of Neptune! I cannot be destroyed! Come forward, son of Neptune. I will break you!"

* * *

"What have I accomplished?" Percy asked as the memory of his past quests was revealed. "At age twelve, I defeated the Furies, the Minotaur, Medusa, Procrustes, and fought Echidna and the Chimera. I traveled to the Underworld and retrieved the Master Bolt and the Helm of Darkness. I fought Ares god of war and won!"

He saw Tyson pounding the Earthborn into the ground like a game of whack-a-mole. Ella was fluttering above him, dodging missiles and calling out advice: "The groin. The Earthborn's groin is sensitive."

SMASH!

"Good. Yes. Tyson found its groin."

* * *

Then, the Amazons had arrived, led by Hylla, and were attacking the monsters' eastern flank. "At age thirteen, I sailed the Sea of Monsters. I braved the Sirens and escaped Circe's Island. I fought the Hydra. I defeated Polyphemus and retrieved the Golden Fleece." Mrs. O'Leary had a gorgon wriggling in her mouth.

* * *

"When I was fourteen, I defeated the Nemean lion, the Erymanthian Boar, Nereus, and fought a manticore and Atlas himself. I held the weight of the sky and freed Artemis." Not many monsters were left, most of them had been either massacred by the Romans and Amazons or had fled. Judging by the piles of golden dust, most of the them had been destroyed.

* * *

"When I was fourteen, I defeated Geyron and Antaeus, your brother. I fought Kampe and navigated the Labyrinth. I cleaned the Stables of the Mares of Diomedes and caused Mt. St. Helen's to erupt. I have been to Ogygia and Daedalus' workshop. I witnessed the fading of Pan!" The other monsters were gone. The Romans and the Amazons stood behind Percy, listening with disbelief.

* * *

"At fifteen, I defeated Phobos, Iapetus, Hades, and Hyperion. I fought the Clazmonian Sow and the Lydian Drakon. I retained my memories after falling into the Lethe. I retrieved the Sword of Hades and bathed in the River Styx. I was given the spirit of Hope and sat on my father's throne." Percy wondered why Polybotes hadn't smashed him into demigod pulp yet. Maybe he was trying to be fair. Percy internally snorted, _yeah right_. On that thought, Percy wondered why he was even doing this. He supposed he was caught up in remembering his memories.

* * *

"At sixteen, I fulfilled the Great Prophecy and defeated Kronos and Cacus. I retrieved Hermes' caduceus and refused godhood. I am Percy Jackson, a Savior of Olympus!" Percy finished. Then he did something completely unexpected. He turned and bolted toward the city, shocking everyone into making way for him.

"COME BACK HERE!"Polybotes yelled, chasing after him, basilisks falling out of this hair like dandruff. Out of the corner of his eye, Percy saw Frank turn into a weasel. Percy thought Frank had lost his mind, but when Frank charged the basilisks, they absolutely freaked out. They slithered away with Frank chasing after them in hot weasely pursuit.

* * *

Percy saw Hazel riding Arion toward him. "I'm fine! Let me do this on my own!" Percy yelled as he ran by, followed by a giant screaming bloody murder. She nodded, understanding.

Percy knew he needed a god. And he knew where to find one.

"Terminus!" he yelled.

The nearest statue of the god was about sixty feet ahead. His stone eyes snapped open as Percy ran toward him.

"Completely unacceptable!" he complained. "Buildings on fire! Invaders! Get them out of here, Percy Jackson!"

"I'm trying," he said. "But there's this giant, Polybotes."

"Yes, I know!"

"Help me kill the giant," Percy said, "and this will all be over. A god and demigod working together—that's the only way to kill him."

Terminus sniffed. "I guard borders. I don't kill giants. It's not in my job description."

"Terminus, come on!" Percy took another step forward, and the god shrieked indignantly.

"Stop right there, young man! No weapons inside the Pomerian Line!"

"But we're under attack."

"I don't care! Rules are rules. When people don't follow the rules, I get very, very angry."

Percy smiled. "Hold that thought."

* * *

He sprinted back toward the giant. "Hey, ugly!"

"I will kill you," Polybotes promised, "Painfully and slowly for all the trouble you've caused me." Polybotes pointed his trident and ran toward Percy. As the giant reached the Pomerian Line, Percy jumped aside like a bullfighter. Polybotes barreled across the city limits.

"THAT'S IT!" Terminus cried. "That's AGAINST THE RULES!"

Polybotes frowned, obviously confused that he was being told off by a statue. "What are you?" he growled. "Shut up!"

He pushed the statue over and turned back to Percy.

"Now I'm MAD!" Terminus shrieked. "I'm strangling you. Feel that? Those are my hands around your neck, you big bully. Get over here! I'm going to head-butt you so hard—"

"Enough!" The giant stepped on the statue and broke Terminus in three pieces—pedestal, body, and head.

"You DIDN'T!" shouted Terminus. "Percy Jackson, you've got yourself a deal! Let's kill this upstart."

* * *

The giant laughed so hard that he didn't realize Percy was charging until it was too late. Percy jumped up, vaulting off the giant's knee, and drove Riptide straight through one of the metal mouths on Polybotes's breastplate, sinking the Celestial bronze hilt-deep in his chest. The giant stumbled backward, tripping over Terminus's pedestal and crashing to the ground.

While he was trying to get up, clawing at the sword in his chest, Percy hefted the head of the statue.  
  
"You'll never win!" the giant groaned. "You cannot defeat me alone."

"I'm not alone." Percy raised the stone head above the giant's face. "I'd like you to meet my friend Terminus. He's a god!"

He smashed it down, into Polybotes' head. "And by the way, I'm the son of Poseidon, not Neptune," he said as Polybotes crumbled into a steaming heap of seaweed, reptile skin, and poisonous muck.

"Ha!" said the head of Terminus. "That will teach him to obey the rules of Rome." 

The Romans began to chant, "Percy! Percy!"  


They mobbed him. Before he knew it, they were raising him on a shield. The cry changed to, "Praetor! Praetor!"

* * *

Later, Reyna, Frank, and Hazel found him. "Was what you said true?" Renya questioned.

Percy nodded.

"So Octavian was right after all," Renya mused. "The Greeks do exist."

"But they're not our enemies," Percy promised.

"What do you mean that you were offered immortality?" Hazel cut in.

"It was a reward for defeating Kronos. Uh, I mean Saturn, and defending New York from an army of titans and monsters," Percy answered, as if protecting a city from evil super powerful beings was no big deal.

"What?" Frank asked. "Titans? When did you fight them?"

"I've fought four of them so far: Once when I was 13 and a when I was 15."

"You were fighting titans when you were 13? How did that happen?"

"It's a long story. I guess I'll start at the beginning, when I found out I was a demigod after a fury pretended to be my pre-algebra teacher..." Percy began.

* * *

 **Sorry if Percy wasn't really funny. I just wanted the Romans to hear what Percy has done, and I'm not a super great writer.**

 **Again, (just in case) I don't own Percy Jackson or any characters by Rick Riordan.**

 **Underlined parts are from The Son of Neptune.**

 **Feel free to correct any spelling or grammatical errors or anything that I missed when Percy said his achievements.**

 **Also, can anyone tell me what the forum is used for? I have a list of achievements Percy's done and I have no idea where to put it. Thanks!**


End file.
